


Home

by CheetahLeopard2



Series: Gifts and also what I'm doing instead of working on my others [59]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Melancholy, Multi, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Vampire Kuroo Tetsurou, were bokuto, were kenma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 06:39:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18987301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheetahLeopard2/pseuds/CheetahLeopard2
Summary: It's strange, being back in the place where he was born.His mother missed him, and asks for stories of his travels every morning before they sleep.He always shakes his head and indulges her, weaving tales of far away places.If she can tell he's lying she never says.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> HI I HAD A DREAM THEN WOKE UP AT 4:30AM TO WRITE THIS PLS ACCEPT IT  
> (it was so weird not using all their first names but using what people best know them by fit? Better? If that makes sense ukahnfuekjsdfn)

It's strange, being back in the place where he was born.

His mother missed him, and asks for stories of his travels every morning before they sleep.

He always shakes his head and indulges her, weaving tales of far away places.

If she can tell he's lying she never says.

Kuroo often stays up later than that, looking across the sea as the sun slowly rises in the distance, as unreachable to him as those he misses most.

One day he tried. He went to the other side of the cove and shifted. He didn't even reach the human city.

He hadn't realized that when he left he had been wearing the shirt Bokuto had let him have, loose though slightly short on him.

It hurt.

He sunk to his knees on the beach where he had landed, away from his parents but still closer to them than to _them_.

It _hurt_.

Kuroo spent the next night curled in the middle of the cove in human form, wallowing in despair and drowning in the faded smell of one of his soulmates.

Nothing his father tried to cheer him up worked.

He was back to normal the night after.

His mother stopped him one dawn, settling next to where he lay looking at the stars begin to disappear.

 "You look so happy child." She said, looking at him like he were a star, "but sometimes you get a far away look, and your heart seems to grow heavier each time."

Kuroo hadn't known how to respond.

He tried again a few days later, turning human on the opposite beach. It was easier this time, and Kuroo worried that it might grow easier and easier until he forgot why he traveled to the human city.

He manages to makes it up to the city with no trouble, and fortune seems to be with him, for once. There is a pay phone right ahead of him.

Kuroo takes a few nights to muster up the courage, and, with a small amount of magic, calls the number he remembers to be Kenma's.

"Hello?" Kenma's voice is soft and groggy, and Kuroo nearly cries, knees weakening a bit as he's overwhelmed with an extreme sense of _longing_. To be by their sides again.

"Who's on the phone?" comes muffled from the background, and the sound of Bokuto's voice is enough to start tears running down Kuroo's face.

"Sorry," he whispers into the receiver, and Kenma's astonished, "Kuro?" Is cut off when Kuroo hangs up the phone.

Kuroo spends the next few nights with an even larger fake smile, and the next few days on the shore of the human city, without the courage to try the phone again.

A few weeks later, there are whispers going around of weres in the area.

Kuroo's father hides them deep at the back of the cave, and his mother does her best to appear as though she's not scared.

Kuroo doesn't dare hope.

And yet- he finds himself on the shore of the human city one morning. Late enough in the day that he doesn't suspect his mother watching him leave with a rueful smile.

He spends a while there on the beach, just watching humans go about their days.

He fools himself, a few times, into imagining their scents mixed in with the salt air.

He sighs, eventually, turning to go back to the cave, and as he flies away there's a curious whistle. He paused in flight for a moment, and that's when the net swoops over his head.

Kuroo doesn't bother struggling, doesn't want to when he no longer cares of his fate.

Instead, he closes his eyes and goes limp.

He's brought to a nice bedroom, in what he'd guess is a hotel. There are no openable windows, but Kuroo doesn't care. He flies to  the curtain rod and waits until the plain human who caught him leaves the room to change into a human and flop face first onto the bed.

It's been too long since he slept in a human bed, hadn't since he left them.

He sleeps.

When he wakes up, it's to the sound of the door opening. There's no time to shift, although Kuroo makes no attempt to. He doesn't care.

There's a hand that comes up to rub his shoulder blade, comforting.

Kuroo doesn't open his eyes.

As the hand continues rubbing his shoulder, a weight carefully compresses the bed next to him, and Kuroo is wrapped in a familiar embrace.

The blood-red tears that slide down his face stain the pillow, and Kuroo allows himself to relax into a dreamless sleep.

When he wakes again there's no one there.

Kuroo doesn't try the door, not until his third night there.

To his surprise, it's unlocked.

He walks out cautiously into a room divided into A kitchenette and a living room, to his right there's another door that likely leads to another bedroom, and past the kitchenette there's a door that leads outside.

Kuroo turns and goes back to the bedroom.

The next time Kuroo opens the door, it is early morning.

He uses the kitchenette to make coffee, avoiding the door out. He doesn't care anymore.

He sits on the couch in the sitting area, facing the other bedroom door, and waits.

When it finally opens, Kuroo is back at the coffee machine, pouring himself another cup. He freezes when arms encircle his waist and a face is pressed between his shoulder blades.

He sets the pot down with shaking hands and turns in the arms.

"Kenma…" Kuroo marvels, bringing his shaking arms around the werecat. Kenma kisses away his tears.

The is how Bokuto finds them, and he holds out three plane tickets. Kuroo takes them with a growing smile, his first genuine one since he left.

He's ready to go home.

**Author's Note:**

> BLS COMMENT <3


End file.
